To Preserve and Protect
by Skye1963
Summary: non-human AU. Sam and Dean are the only surviving members of a colony of Homo-Felinus. When Henry finds out about them, he and the rest of the Men of Letters relocate the pair to the bunker. They receive help from a clan of Dragons and information from Professor Visyak which opens their eyes to the importance of the pair. M/M sex, Wincest, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

_In this AU Henry actually appeared when John and Mary were married and about to have their only child, Adam. Mary told Henry about her deal for John's life and he takes the small family to meet up with his old friend in the Men of Letters who tells them about the bunker. Henry moves Mary, John and baby Adam to the bunker before Adam's sixth month birthday, saving both mother and child from the Yellow-Eyed Demon. John learns about his heritage and about Hunters. He and Mary, along with Bobby Singer, Jim Murphy, Missouri Mosley, Rufus Turner, Caleb Reeves and Joshua Thomas become a unique combination of Men of Letters and Hunters. All of them use the bunker as their home now since Jim left his parish, Missouri sold her house and Bobby sold the Salvage Yard. Ash also lives in the bunker along with Jo and Ellen Harvelle. Ellen kept the bar but it is run under a manager._

_They still Hunt but now if they run into a supernatural benign creature, they study it quietly and help to keep it safe. They also work with Angels, Wiccans, some Voodoo practitioners, and others to keep the world safe from evil. Many hard-core Hunters hate the group, viewing them as enablers and lovers of the supernatural so, of course, there are incidents of clashes._

_Now, twenty-two years after Adam was born, the group hears of something weird going on in the wilds of Wyoming and go to investigate. It becomes a race to save two very unique beings from the Hunters._

_Sam and Dean are not the sons of John and Mary Winchester but are two rare Homo-Felinus, human cats. In their society, there are three sexes, dominant male, female and submissive male, who can become pregnant but lacks a certain tool to get a Homo-Felinus female pregnant. When a submissive is born it is a blessing to the family. If the dominant and his submissive are born to the same parents it is seen as a special blessing. Matings don't actually happen until the submissive goes into heat, around the age of twenty, though they can and do have sex before then. Matings are different from sex since it is done solely for procreation. The dominant can be challenged for the right to mate with his bonded submissive and only the strongest male will have that right. The submissive usually doesn't have a say in the situation since it is done for the continuation of the species. Sam is Dean's submissive and, when the group finds them, he's about ready to go into heat for the first time._

_Ages: Sam is twenty, Dean is twenty four, and Adam is twenty two._

_Warning: MPreg, Wincest, rated for violence and some sex._

_As usual, Mr. Kripke's toys are his, not mine but they are safe in my hands as I play with them. I promise to put them back when I'm done…really I will! _

_The creature Homo-Felinus is totally my own imagination, as are the rest of the Homo-Animus that I have written about. I combined the stories of skinwalkers, weres, Sabre Tooth from the X-Men and Cat from the British comedy "Red Dwarf" for the Homo-Felinus. I hope you like them._

To Preserve and Protect

Chapter One

Bobby Singer's mouth fell open as he watched the two creatures play. He honestly thought Henry was crazy this time but the proof of his sanity was in front of the ex-Hunter. Carefully, he put the binoculars up to his eyes to watch them. He could see that they were two males with feline features. Both were wearing jeans and nothing else. They were muscular and lean, Bobby noted. Strong and fast, they moved with a grace that wasn't human. He started to note his observations in his book, feeling not for the first time, strange. He used to Hunt and kill creatures like those down in the field but ever since he became a Man of Letters/Hunter he started to help preserve and protect some of what he had Hunted in the past. Though, he had never run into creatures such as the ones he was watching.

From the information that Henry had given him and Jim, Bobby knew that both males would have tails, whiskers, fangs, claws, and a light covering of fur that could only be seen up close. They had the capacity to learn how to speak but, if what Henry said was true, these two never learned how. The society they usually lived in was called a colony but from what their research showed, the colony that the two males had been associated with was destroyed eighteen years ago by Hunters who opposed anything supernatural. From the looks of the two males, Bobby thought that they probably just opened their eyes when the tragedy happened.

Homo-Felinus were like cats in many regards, not just in appearance but also in how they developed. The pregnancies were short, only about seven months, with the babies born deaf and blind. Around the age of two years, their eyes start to open, they start to hear and they develop milk teeth. Research showed that the kittens, for lack of a better term, were curious, rambunctious, and always in trouble with their parents ever vigilant and protective.

What Bobby really wanted to see was their eyes. According to the books, Homo-Felinus eyes were large and luminous, beautiful and, unfortunately, a prize many Hunters would dig out of the corpses. Teeth and claws were taken to be used as necklaces, charms and bracelets. He knew that some Hunters would take the tongues also since they had special properties as well as being rough. One old Hunter that Bobby had the distinct displeasure of knowing had actually put a dried tongue on a stick to use as a back scratcher. Disgraceful, if you asked him. Even when he was a full time Hunter, Bobby never took trophies, just salted and burned the corpses in respect for the creature.

Because of their eyes and other trophies, the creatures had been heavily hunted throughout history. By the time that the twentieth century had rolled around, the Homo-Felinus were almost wiped out. It took the Men of Letters to make a few safe refuges for the colonies in the twenties but Hunts within the last twenty years had destroyed those sanctuaries. The creatures were all but extinct, the only two left in North America were the ones who were playing in front of Bobby. He was determined that the relocation that was planned would help the two survive. If they did, the race had a chance to survive even if they were both male.

When the colony had originally been established, a Man of Letters had stayed with the creatures to learn more about them. He found that there were actually three sexes instead of the usual two. Females were the obvious sex but the males were divided into two subgroups: the dominants and the submissives. Most males were born dominant, strong enough to keep his mate and offspring safe so when a submissive male was born, he was seen as a special blessing and, for his protection, he was always bonded to a dominant male soon after his birth. The submissive male had both female and male reproductive organs, making him able to conceive and carry babies. It was discovered that the submissive would go into heat for the first time around the age of twenty. Even though he could and usually did have sex before then, it was the first time that he could conceive. Each dominant male in the area would compete with the submissive's bonded for the right to mate with him but, usually, the bonded male would win those contests, proving his worth to the submissive as a protector and provider.

When the submissive first starts to go into heat, the Man of Letters found, he becomes very affectionate and his dominant spent many hours grooming, petting and having sex with him in order to drown the submissive's scent under his own. It was a way of marking and claiming the submissive as his own. The submissive would actually go out of his way to encourage such actions until the actual time he goes into heat then he becomes pliant under the one who claims him as his own, the one who had proved his own worthiness to father the submissive's children. Observations showed that the pair, during the time of mating, could not be disturbed much less moved into a new environment. If the mating was disturbed, the bond was broken between the two males which left the submissive to the mercy of all the other dominants. The other thing that was found was after the mating, when the submissive was pregnant, he had to be left in one place since his pregnancy was fragile. Not many submissive males were able to carry the baby to term, usually losing it during the first couple of months. Even if they were able to keep the pregnancy during such a move, he would end up dying in childbirth.

Knowing all this, Bobby watched the pair closely and frowned. The taller one, that he privately called Tiger, seemed to rub against the shorter one, Ace, a lot. Ace reciprocated the action by holding Tiger down and groomed him with his rough tongue. Bobby took his phone out and made a quick call. Because he was in the forest with no cell service, Henry had made sure he took the sat phone.

"Jim?" Bobby said when the call was answered. "Tell Henry we have a problem. I think the submissive is going to go into heat fairly soon. We need to move them right now if not earlier."

Bobby could hear Jim relaying the information to Henry who asked a question. "He wants to know what kind of behavior the sub is displaying."

"He's rubbing up against the dominant a lot. The dominant is grooming him. Look, we need to move them before he goes into full heat," Bobby said gruffly.

There was some more talking away from the phone before Jim came back. "Okay, Henry says we have some time, probably no more than a week. We have another problem, though, one that will bring Hunters here."

"What's that?"

"Caleb was reading the paper this morning and found that a couple of hikers went missing. According to the article, this had happened once twenty years ago when about twenty hikers and campers went missing. The only thing ever found were torn tents and lots of blood," Jim replied.

"Balls! Sounds like a Wendigo just woke up!" Bobby fumed for a few seconds before asking, "Okay, what does Henry want to do?"

"He says we have to get rid of the Wendigo and make sure those two aren't Hunted. Maybe call Rufus and Joshua since they aren't too far away," Jim said with a sigh. Being part of the Men of Letters had actually fitted the priest to a T since he had always seen things in shades of grey instead of the usual black and white like most Hunters. He hated to Hunt just any supernatural creature without trying to save it first but Wendigos didn't even make his list of ones to help. They were vicious, dangerous, hungry creatures that had the brain of a lizard. Thought a lot like them too, come to think of it, he said to himself. "Caleb's on his way to you so you can have backup if you need it. He's bringing some flare guns, just in case."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Bobby said gratefully. He hated to have his ass hanging in the breeze like it was now. No weapons except for a gun with special bullets made of silver, salt, and blessed iron. Not something that would have much of an effect on a Wendigo. He hung up after a few more pleasantries and went back to watching the pair. What he saw made him blush and wish they could move a bit faster.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

His brother had bumped into him again and it made him feel strange. He tripped his mate and got him on the ground where he could start to groom him again but his brother's scent was tantalizing. He began to sniff his brother all over before he came to the source of the wonderful smell. He wanted to tear his brother's pants off but mindful of how little they had, he gently removed them then went back to sniffing the source of the scent. His brother made wonderful noises as he began to groom that place, making sure to give his brother's member special attention. His brother writhed in joy as he kept going until he noticed another area now giving out a seductive scent. He parted the long legs and started to lick at that source while his brother moaned in ecstasy. Finally, he couldn't stand it and he took out his own member and put it at the entrance of that intoxicating scent. Slowly, as to not hurt his brother, he pushed in until he was all the way to the base. He kept the pace slow just to hear the sounds his brother made until he couldn't stand it then he sped up. When he hit that special spot inside his brother, he grinned wickedly at the loud scream then, adjusting his angle, he kept hitting it until his brother came with a shout. That triggered him and, as he came, he bit his brother on the neck, leaving his mark for the rest of the world to see.

He pulled out then began to clean his brother and noticed a different taste. He became hard again and this time, he noticed his member was very sensitive. When he checked it out he found a small bump on it. He pressed the bump and shivered as a feeling of excitement passed along his spine. He flipped his brother onto his stomach and after moving the beautiful brown tail that graced his brother's backside, he slipped in again but this time he went hard and fast. His brother yowled as he came again and that just got the dominant male to come in his own right while again biting down on that gorgeous neck.

This time, he just cleaned his brother and caressed him until he fell asleep. The dominant stayed awake as a guard, making sure his bonded was safe. While he kept guard, the dominant wondered what was happening. It wasn't the first time he wished there was another of their kind to tell them what was going on. Ever since the massacre, the two brothers had been alone. The dominant had to grow up fast to make sure his brother was safe, fed and warm but most of that was learned by trial and error. His instincts as a protector and provider was fully awakened at the tender age of six as he learned how to take care of a two year old whose eyes were just opening.

He thought about the day his brother was born, the tug on his soul told him and his parents that his brother was his intended. His parents talked to him about the bonding ceremony that would happen a little while after the baby was born and told him that he was lucky. Not many males found a submissive in their own families let alone at all. Submissives, he was told, were very rare and were considered a blessing to not only the birth family but also the mate he was bonded to. Since they were considered brothers, the blessing was tenfold for the family. When the elder came for the bonding ceremony, he had reached for the baby only to have the dominant kitten hiss and growl at him. The elder just smiled and assured the small male that he would never take the baby away but would make sure the child stayed with his mate. The whole colony turned out to witness the bonding and gave their blessings on the family.

Since he was going to be the mate to the baby, the young male learned how to take care of him from the start. Feeding, changing, bathing and playing all became his responsibilities. When the colony was being destroyed, his parents told him to go to the hidden shelter and take his bonded with him. The shelter had everything there that would keep the two young ones alive and was hidden from all. Every family had one but only the two young boys got out alive.

It was after only one summer that they ran out of food and the dominant kitten had to leave his baby brother alone to forage for food. He got very lucky. He found some creatures that looked almost like him that had things he needed for the baby: food, warm clothing and blankets which he took, careful not to wake the sleeping beings up. After that, he kept an eye out for the creatures, stealing food and other supplies when he could. He especially liked the ones who hunted the tall grass-eaters since he could take a couple of the animals to store for the winter. One time, he found what could only be described as a shiny, sharp, large tooth. He took that also and felt relieved since he now had a way to protect his bonded brother.

Then on, the dominant male learned how to take care of his mate like no other male had in the history of their species. He was the submissive's everything and their bond became unbreakable. Not even another male would have been able to take the place of the dominant since the submissive would have fought him off even if it meant death. Usually, submissives would just accept the fact their bonded was not strong enough to fight off other males but circumstances were different for these two. That suited the dominant just fine. He knew that there would never be a problem like that between them and it was a balm to his own aching heart.

The dominant male was pulled from his thoughts at a sound from his beautiful brother. Looking down, he saw the large hazel eyes of love looking back at him. Smiling, he leaned down to kiss his brother, tasting and marking him for his own. After another session of grooming, he let his brother up and they both pulled their pants on before going back to their lair. The dominant groaned as his brother started bumping into him again and he hurried his pace to get them back to safety before he took the submissive again…and again…and again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the two days that Bobby and Caleb observed the pair (Caleb agreed with Bobby that they needed brain bleach), it became obvious that the submissive was going into heat. They needed to move them soon but there was the small problem of Hunters and that damned Wendigo. Rufus and Joshua had been doing some Hunting of their own but they were stymied by two of the most fanatical Hunters around: Gordon Walker and his partner Kubrick. It didn't help that Walker had seen Henry at the motel talking to Rufus. He knew that there was something else out in the woods that had the attention of the Men of Letters and he started to ask around, trying to find out what it was.

The Wendigo had also struck two more times, leaving just torn up belongings and lots of blood at the scenes. Those little problems coupled with very windy days made observing the cats very difficult since now the dominant was on alert. The observers noticed that the pair was rarely out and when they were, the dominant kept the submissive firmly by his side. Unfortunately, that made the pair more vulnerable than if they were separated, not only from the group who wanted to relocate them but also the Hunters. The only thing they weren't easy pickings for was the Wendigo. That creature liked a little space between its victims since that made attacking easier.

After hearing about the pair's behavior, Henry scrapped his original idea of drugging them and moving them in a van. Now, he believed that time was too short so he and John started to make a door with a frame taking the idea from the Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons (John had rolled his eyes and blamed Adam for getting his father hooked on Saturday Morning cartoons). Henry painted the symbols on the door that would take the pair straight to the solarium that had been built for them at the bunker. It was Mary and Ellen's idea to have a place that reminded the pair of the only home they had ever known. That idea had given Henry another headache as he now had to locate the lair and retrieve any belongings that the two had. After the couple days of observation, Henry found that it was actually easier than he thought since the cats rarely wandered more than twenty miles in any direction from their lair. John, using the skills he had picked up as a Marine was able to pinpoint the lair with some ease.

Of course, what could go wrong, did. Not only were Walker and Kubrick hanging around but they figured out what else besides the Wendigo was in the woods. John had overheard the pair talking at a bar about the amount of money they would get for the pair alive, which was a bit more than if they brought them in dead. It took all of John's willpower to get up and walk out of the establishment without putting holes in the two men and a couple of the walls. Ever since his father had come back and explained everything that happened the night he disappeared, John's protective nature flared into a full-bloom obsession to keep benign beings safe.

John told Henry, Bobby, Caleb, and Jim what he had overheard. Joshua and Rufus, who were on night watch of the cats, were called on the sat phone and informed to be on the lookout for Walker and Kubrick. Because of the urgency of the situation, Henry asked Jim to load the van with all their stuff since the others would be getting back to the bunker by way of the door he had made. Jim nodded and, with Caleb and Bobby's help, got the van packed and he left. Henry then turned to the others and told them of his plans. Joshua and Rufus would need to go into the cats' lair to pack and move their belongings while the rest tracked down the pair. They knew the cats were aware of Bobby and Caleb being out in the woods so Henry asked them to be the ones to approach the two. Henry gave the pair some catnip tea to offer to the cats so they would be a little more willing to follow the two into the door. He also said that they should have some fresh catnip on them to entice the pair to follow. Henry and John would keep an eye out for the Wendigo and Hunters, waiting for Rufus and Joshua to bring the belongings from the lair. Then, they would all go through the door which would then disintegrate, leaving no trace to be found.

It was a good plan. Nothing could go wrong, right? Of course it could.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

The dominant male was nervous. Not only was his mate giving out such delicious scents but there were three scents in the woods he didn't like. One was something he hadn't smelled since he was a kitten himself and with his parents out on a nature walk. His father got extremely nervous and practically ran back to the colony, carrying his mate and child. The scent was pungent and sickening, reminding the kitten of a mouse he had once found that had gotten stuck and died. It took a couple of moons before the scent left the woods and a couple more before his parents were able to let him go out of the house again.

That scent bothered him but not as much as the other two. They had the scents of the ones who hunted the grass-eaters but he knew that those beings never came to the woods except in the cold season, before the white time came. What bothered him was that one scent carried with it the warnings of a dominant male while the other wasn't as powerful. It bothered him so much that he took his bonded many times, trying to cover his brother's scent with his own. If his brother was bothered with the many bite marks on his neck, he never said anything.

Since they needed supplies for the coming white, the dominant led the way out of their lair. His body language showed he was on alert for danger, his ears stood straight up facing forward and his whiskers also were forward. His tail was slightly puffed and his eyes were dilated fully. His brother, taking his cues from the body language, also showed the same agitation. The dominant, seeing that his brother was worried, sent comforting chirps and purrs in an effort to calm him down. He had seen his mate attack other animals when nervous and it always ended bloody…for the other animal. No other submissive in the history of their kind was as aggressive. The dominant knew it would only take a slight sound to set his brother off.

Usually, when they left the lair, there would be playing but, because of the alertness they both were under, neither cat indulged. In fact, the submissive didn't even try to initiate contact but kept a fighting distance between himself and his mate. It warred with his newer, more extreme instincts of rubbing against his mate in a very friendly manner but he knew that the older cat wouldn't appreciate it now that there was something dangerous in their woods.

They normally would have been hunting larger animals but that took time and concentration that the dominant didn't want to take from the protection of his mate so they took smaller animals when they came across them along with gathering vegetables and wood. It was when the sun was directly over them that the dominant decided they needed to stop and eat something. He started to put the wood in the accepted pattern for a fire when his mate made a slight distressed noise. He looked up quickly and saw the submissive holding his hand on his neck. When the dominant moved the hand, he saw something that was birdlike sticking in the submissive's neck. He pulled it out then, to his horror, his mate's eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious. The dominant's sensitive ears picked up the sound of displaced air and he ducked as another of the bird-things flew into the air, sticking in a tree.

Growling, the dominant dilated his pupils fully as his fangs and claws grew large. His tail stayed straight down, his whiskers and ears facing forward in an aggressive manner. He opened his mouth to allow all the scents to pass over his Jacobson organ as he tried to pinpoint the danger. Another bird-thing flew next to his shoulder and he ducked, squatting over his mate. Carefully, he scanned the area before he found the dangers. Two of the ones who usually hunted the grass-eaters were hiding behind a tree while the other was in the canopy, hiding and watching, waiting for the perfect moment to snatch a prey. The dominant was determined that neither he nor his mate would become that prey. Faintly, he could also scent four others similar to the grass-eater hunters but with something that smelled good. He shook his head so as to not let his attention wander from the threat in front of him.

What Walker, Kubrick and the Men of Letters were not aware of was that Homo-Felinus were related to skinwalkers and weres. The difference was that they were not limited to one kind of cat to change into. They could change into any kind of cat there was and it was that talent that the dominant drew upon. Reaching deep into himself the dominant's shape began to change. Walker and Kubrick's eyes grew large when they found themselves facing a pissed off Bengal Tiger. They began to back up since their tranquilizers were geared for creatures that weighed around 200 lbs., not the 500 lbs. tiger they now had in front of them. The tiger stayed over the unconscious submissive in a protective stance.

It was what the Wendigo was waiting for. Using the distraction of the large cat, it struck the Hunters, slashing and gutting Walker. As he lay on the ground screaming, Kubrick started to run only to find himself face to face with an angry John Winchester. John, seeing the Wendigo, drew the flare gun he carried and fired, catching the creature fully in the chest. It screamed as it burned then died. The tiger was confused but kept up his protective stance. He waited patiently to find out what would happen but he really wished the hunters of the grass-eaters would just go away. His mate didn't smell right, like he was sick and it made the cat nervous.

A low tone filled the cat's ears and he slowly reverted back to his two-legged shape. His eyes felt heavy and he laid on his mate, like they usually slept in their lair. He struggled for a few minutes against sleep but the air felt warm and heavy. Cicada sounds filled his ears, the sweet smell of catnip was in his nose and he finally succumbed to sleep.

When they stepped out of the tree line, Caleb, Bobby and John all shot Henry dirty looks. He shrugged sheepishly then stepped over the sleeping cats. Finding the tranquilizer dart, he held it up for the others to see. John's face grew thunderous and he stalked over to Kubrick. Grabbing the man, he demanded, "Where's the reversal drug, you dumb son of a bitch?"

Kubrick couldn't talk so he just shook his head. Henry, noticing the signs of deep shock, waved his son off and started to treat the man. He looked at John and nodded towards the corpse, silently asking him to check pockets and packs for the drug. They had to get the stuff out of the submissive as soon as possible otherwise Henry was afraid they could break the mating cycle. John grimaced but did as his father requested. Caleb went to help so they could get the unpleasant job done as fast as possible. When they found it, Bobby exposed the submissive's arm and injected the drug. Because of the sleep spell that Henry had woven, the submissive would not wake up but would continue in a natural, not drugged sleep. The spell, however, was time limited. The men now had to move fast.

Caleb called Joshua and Rufus to find out how long it would take them to get the stuff from the lair to their position. Rufus said that they were about ten minutes away from their location, having used GPS coordinates on the sat phone. He also said the pair had more possessions than was originally thought and the men had to build a travois to bring it all. Henry nodded, they had an hour from the time the spell was originally cast before it wore off then they would lose any opportunity they had to study the cats.

Now, his only problem was the hunter who shivered in front of him. Thinking about all the options they had, he decided to bring Kubrick to the bunker, treat him then, after making sure he could never remember where he was, let him go. It was a risky move but the man was human, barely, and needed help. He looked over at John and Caleb who were dragging Walker's body by the Wendigo where they salted and burned him. Leaving Kubrick sitting within their sights, Bobby helped Henry assemble the door that would ultimately lead to the solarium that the women had made. John made a call to Mary to make sure the portable scale, x-ray machine and MRI was ready along with syringes to take blood for the tests they needed to do.

Finally, everything was assembled and ready. The group heard sounds of something crashing in the bushes and they looked up to see their missing members pulling a travois filled with the possessions of the cats. When Joshua and Rufus finally got to them, Henry opened the door. First through was John with Kubrick, then Joshua and Rufus with the travois, Caleb, Bobby and the two cats were next, last was Henry. When he went through, he closed the door which disintegrated afterwards.

Mary and Ellen started the tests by weighing and measuring each cat. The light brown haired cat was 6'0" and weighed around 180 lbs. The physical examination showed that there was a lump on his penis which, when pressed, unsheathed a barb. Bobby called that one Ace but Mary decided to name him something else. Thinking about it, she labeled a folder that would hold observations about him-Dean after her mother. Lifting his eyelids, she found that he had very green eyes. His teeth seemed to be sound and his heart and lungs sounded good. Finally, she turned him over to Ellen who took blood samples and started the MRI and x-rays. Henry thought, from Bobby and Caleb's observations, that he was the dominant of the pair.

Next was the other cat who measured 6'4" tall and weighed the same as the other one. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Everything on optical observation showed that he was like his companion with one exception: he had no barb on his penis though his anal region had a slick sight to it, almost like a lubricant. Ellen took a sample of it before she did the MRI and x-rays. Even though Bobby called that one Tiger, Mary decided to label his file Sam, after her father.

While the physicals were being done, Joshua and Rufus, with Henry's help, put the cats' belongings in their new lair taking care to place everything just like it had been in the old one. They also made sure the cameras that were placed there were hidden from view. Ash had made sure the whole solarium had cameras so the Men of Letters could observe their new inhabitants. Finally, all the tests had been completed and the lair was ready so, carefully, John and Joshua placed the cats in their new home, making sure to have the supposed dominant spoon the submissive with his head close to the submissive's neck. After everything was complete, they cleaned up the area and put some catnip and food down then left, closing the door.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

The dominant was the first to wake up. It wasn't a slow waking but one that had him alert from the time his eyes opened. Something didn't smell right, didn't feel right. He scanned their home and found nothing out of place but it just felt off. He then started to check out his mate for anything different. There were two very small red spots, one on his neck and one on his arm. There were also the disturbing scents of something else on him and that caused the dominant to groom and mark his mate. The grooming woke the submissive up in a very amorous mood. Purring loudly and curling around his mate, the submissive's scent changed to one that was impossible for the dominant to ignore. The dominant smiled and started to kiss his mate deeply. He loved how his brother moaned into his mouth and started to move. He held the younger cat down and kissed, licked and nipped his way down to his brother's nipples where he paid special attention to the now very sensitive buds. The submissive cried aloud as the sensations of his brother's rough tongue traveled throughout his body. Then the dominant left the nipples and went back to marking his brother's body until he came to the source of his brother's scent.

He loved this area. He felt as though he could spend a very long time there, licking and sucking just to make his mate moan and whimper. To his ears, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Then, he smelled that other scent, the one that was even more tantalizing so he flipped his brother onto his stomach and, to make himself wait, he started once again at the base of his mate's head, licking and sucking all the way to the source of that other wonderful scent. The submissive shivered as the feeling of his mate's tongue and lips made him feel like a puddle then there was a slight pause as his mate got into position. He didn't look, just closed his eyes and experienced the feeling of his mate's tongue in his opening which made him yowl. The dominant, hearing the sound grinned and kept up his ministrations. Finally, he felt as though he would burst if he didn't get into his mate. This time, instead of moving the tail, his mate moved it himself to bare his opening to him.

It was very different, the mood that was on them as they moved together. The dominant moved fast and hard, leaving the submissive panting and groaning then it happened. The dominant could feel something different happening with his member. It wasn't until his mate screamed as he hit his prostate that he realized his member was stuck in place as he came. Instinctively, he knew not to move until the thing retracted and he kept coming for the next few minutes before it retracted then he gently pulled out. His mate acted strangely and rolled onto his back only to rub his back on the ground. What the pair wasn't aware of was that they would be repeating their actions many times a day for the next five days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been three weeks since the cats were relocated to the bunker…well Sam and Dean like Mary named them. Henry didn't realize how close Sam was to going into heat until they had woken up after the move. For the next five days, the sounds of his howls echoed throughout the whole bunker every time they had sex. At one point, Bobby had threatened to cut Sam's tongue out of his head but Henry was able to dissuade the ex-Hunter of that action. Bobby did, however, go out and get everyone headsets that were the kind that was used at gun ranges. Everyone gave him a hug, the women kissed him, and Bobby turned a bright red.

Henry began to sift through the tests they had done on the cats when they first came. Sam's blood showed levels of progesterone and estrogen that were consistent with pregnant women while Dean's sample showed elevated levels of testosterone. Their blood also showed disease resistance and quick clotting factors, something that would make them valuable to many drug labs. Henry idly toyed with the idea of selling the blood to help finance their way of life but he quickly shook his head as he realized the drug companies would try to find out his source and he would have a fight just to keep the pair.

Their MRIs were eye-openers to say the least. Like a female cat, Sam had synovial joints in his legs. Both of them had cartilaginous joints in their spines, which made sense when Henry thought about it. The thick cartilage disks in cats were suppler than in other animals, probably gave them their flexibility, he surmised. The fibrous joints found in cat jaws, making them less flexible, were absent in Sam and Dean. Like other felines, Sam and Dean also had one more thoracic and two more lumbar vertebrae than humans did. Because they were bipedal for the most part, they had four sacral vertebrae where humans had five. They also had around twenty five caudal vertebrae where humans have between three and five which are fused to an internal coccyx. The rest of their skeletons were just like that, a mix of human and cat which made it very interesting to watch them move then compare them to the way, say Adam, moved.

Then there were their reproductive organs. Sam's penis and testicles were fully functioning. His sperm count was in the normal range for human males while Dean's was higher. Much higher. After reading the results, Henry almost felt lucky to even been able to father one child. The barb that they found on Dean's penis was something that was necessary to impregnate Sam. Ash's research found that female cats needed the barb in order for their eggs to drop but with Sam it had another purpose also. In Sam, there was a small slit under his prostate that seemed to have the same consistency as a woman's cervix. Henry figured out that when Sam went into heat, Dean's barb had opened the cervix to allow his sperm to travel to Sam's uterus where his egg(s) would have dropped. Any other time, Dean would not have the barb, which explained the sex that Bobby and Caleb had witnessed.

Because he needed to know, Henry decided that they needed more blood from Sam for a pregnancy test and he wanted to get an ultrasound machine to check out the fetus' growth. Since the Men of Letters didn't have that kind of money, he knew he had to talk to some of his contacts for help. Professor Visyak and Lorena came to mind.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Professor Eleanor Visyak, Elle to her friends, and her companion, Drake, drove up to the bunker. They were intrigued as to why Henry Winchester would need an ultrasound of all things. He was vague but fairly excited about something and it piqued Elle's interest. Drake had been visiting her and they were reminiscing about old times in Purgatory at the time of the call so he volunteered to go with her. She parked the car and they got out about the same time that Lorena pulled up. Elle knew Lorena from the time that she helped Bobby Singer with relocating a vampire nest that was, for the lack of a better term, vegetarians, meaning they only drank animal blood. Bobby asked if she knew of a place they could set the nest up with a few head of cattle so she called in a few favors and the nest was then relocated to Upper Peninsula Michigan near the village of Ontonagon. The nest had actually been helpful in bringing in some industry to the small, impoverished village by starting a Co-op and Recycling Center.

Elle led the tiny group to the door and knocked. While waiting for someone to answer, Elle asked Lorena if she knew what was going on. Lorena just shook her head. Drake, though, could smell something that he hadn't scented in a very long time. In fact, he thought the species was extinct.

"Elle, I think they have cats," Drake said.

"Cats? I thought they were extinct," she repeated his thoughts.

"So did I. The last colony I knew of was destroyed eighteen years ago. Thought they were all wiped out then but I guess a couple got away," Drake replied.

"What's so important about a couple of cats? I mean, you see them all over the place so how can they be extinct?" Lorena was confused.

"Cats, to be more specific Homo-Felinus, a species of creatures who are, I guess the best way to describe it is part cat, part human but their origins aren't with either of those species. I'll tell everyone what I know whenever Henry lets us in," Elle answered. Lorena knew that the woman was stubborn so she knocked at the door again. This time, Bobby answered a few seconds later. Seeing the man lift his eyebrows in wonder at Drake, the Professor vouched for him. Bobby nodded and let the trio into the bunker.

He led the way to the conference room where the rest of the Men of Letters were waiting, and two very unexpected creatures. Sam and Dean had found their way out of the solarium soon after Sam's heat was done. Now the others found them all over the place. They learned to keep all the food put away, especially if they had any pie since Dean had developed an obsession for the sweet pastry. Currently, they were curled up under the table, sleeping. The Professor and her friends stooped to get a very good look at them before straightening up and gave Henry a questioning look. Henry launched into his explanation of how the two came to be in the bunker while the trio nodded in satisfaction.

Lorena, for one, was smitten with them. "They're beautiful," she said.

"You should see their eyes," Drake chuckled. "I remember those eyes as being some of the most gorgeous things in this world."

"How do you know about them and when did you see some last? Are there anymore?" Henry asked.

"I remember seeing them in Europe about six hundred years ago," Drake replied. He heard the gasps from the seated people but ignored it. "There aren't any left there since the Inquisition and witch hunts had killed them off. Not many in Asia either, especially in Chine but there are a few colonies in Siberia. They used to be hunted there for their gall bladders, penises and other organs for local medicines. Most of the ones that are left are skin-walkers, not even pure bloods. It looks like these two are pure?"

"Yes, they are the survivors of a colony that the Men of Letters had set up in Wyoming some years ago. We believe that Hunters had destroyed that place and these two are the only ones who got away from the carnage," Henry answered.

One of the cats, Dean, woke up and decided to explore the new people who were visiting his colony. One female had no scent but she consented to his marking her with his hands. The male was dominant but not a threat to his mate. He felt like protection which Dean approved of so he was next on the marking hit parade. The other female had a strange scent but not off-putting. She also was protection so he marked her also. The female didn't look at him which was an invitation to him for pets, which he found he loved. Rubbing his head against her hand, he was happy that she finally took the hint and started to scratch his ears. Sam then woke up and, after standing, stretched to his full length. From all of Ash's research, Henry knew that Sam was nervous and trying to tell everyone there how large he was so they better not attack. Drake stood then went over to the nervous cat. Not looking him in the eye, Drake took a toy out of his pocket, one filled with catnip. Sam's eyes went large and more luminous than usual as he grabbed the toy. He didn't notice that the colony all had smiles on their faces as they watched him roll on it. Dean got curious and went over to his mate to see what made him so playful. Drake, not wanting problems between the pair, threw another catnip toy to Dean who also started to roll and drool.

"Best icebreaker ever," Drake chuckled. To answer the others who looked at him with questions in their eyes, "I have a friend who has some domestic cats and I was going to give her the toys but I figured these two would appreciate them also."

"I see," the Professor said smiling. Then she turned her attention back to the group. In full lecture mode she started her lesson. "While we were waiting, Lorena asked about the species of Homo-Felinus. I do have some information that would be interesting to you." She paused as the group nodded as one. Henry put a recorder on the table and started it. Elle just raised her eyebrows then continued, "We really don't know the origins of the genus Homo-Animus but there are some ancient stories of them being Nephilim that had been given the gift of survival after most of their kind was killed before the Flood. The legends say that God had marked the Nephilim in a way so they wouldn't further dilute the Angelic blood by mating with humans."

"Like Cain?" Jim asked.

"Yes and no. Cain's mark was to protect him from others who would kill him. Homo-Animus marks were to differentiate them from humans. When Nephilim were first born, they had the looks of humans which made them impossible to separate from humans. They were able to cause a lot of trouble that way. The legends say that the Nephilim who stood against their brethren to protect the humans were given many gifts but there was a price and that was in the way they looked, in the way they were. Noah's Ark had those Nephilim on it. Remember, the unclean animals were gathered two by two? Those were animals that were marked as not edible by humans. The Nephilim were put into that category, for their protection. In fact, the birds that Noah used were part of the species, Homo-Avian."

The group sat in rapt attention as the Professor continued, "In Ancient Egypt, we see evidence of the Homo-Animus on the walls and in sculptures. Bastet, Hathor, Anubis, Ra, Apep, Sekmet, Amun, Hapi, Thoth and Sebek are all examples of that genus. In India, we find such examples as Hanuman. In Asia, we hear of the Monkey King. Here, in North America there are the kachinas while in Central and South America there are the Jaguar Warriors along with some of their gods. Even the Vikings had their own legends about berserkers that originally were Homo-Ursinus. So, you can see that the Homo-Animus, like humans, spread all over the world though the children of Bastet, Anubis, Amun, Sekmet and Hathor were the most numerous among humans for a very long time. The emperor, Justinian was the first real threat to them. When he sent his troops to Alexandria to burn the libraries, he also gave secret orders to hunt and kill any Homo-Animus. Sebek and Hapi's children died then since they needed a specific environment to live. Then, in Europe, there came intolerance of anything different. During the time of the Inquisition and witch hunts, the Homo-Felinus was almost destroyed because of the ignorance and fear of humans. The Ancient Egyptians had worshipped the cats, even kept them in their houses, granaries and on their ships. It must have been a shock to the species when people started to view them as demons.

"We do see some evidence that a very few of Sebek's children had migrated throughout Africa. There are some tribal masks that show that but they probably didn't have mates since the line has died out. There is also evidence of Homo-Piscis, especially Homo-Selachimopha in the Pacific Islands. They are fish and shark respectively. In Greece, we see evidence of one of Hathor's children. He's called the Minotaur.

"Now, here comes the really interesting part. In order to save their species, some of the Homo-Animus actually infected or bit humans to create whole new species we call weres, shifters, and skin walkers. The first recorded was in Europe and he was bitten by a child of Seth. The children of Anubis and Sekmet followed his example after seeing how the newly turned human survived. These turned humans migrated to the Americas but became something harsher, more violent than the originals were. Eve tried to limit the damage by making the changes happen only during the full moon thus they became her charges, her children," the Professor paused. Her throat was dry and she asked for a glass of water which Mary got up to get. Sam and Dean were now draped over Bobby who looked very uncomfortable to say the least. Having almost four hundred pounds of half-naked males with fangs and claws was enough to make any normal human run for the hills, but Bobby was just a bit put out. He tried to move them but they were almost boneless in their attempts to stay on their warm, living furniture. Grinning at the ex-Hunter, John, Josh, and Rufus got up and helped him get out from underneath the two who promptly tried to jump back on. Elle laughed at their antics before helping her friend out. From her briefcase, she extracted a laser pointer that she used in her classes. Now, she used it to get the cats off Bobby and chase the small light.

"I guess we'll have to get them some toys," Henry quipped with a grin, "especially if we want to keep them from squashing poor Bobby." Bobby just glared at the man then started to watch the two males who had stolen his heart.

When Mary came back, she had a couple of pitchers of water, glasses for everyone and a plate of cookies. Even the cats stopped their playing for the snack.

The Professor smiled gratefully at the woman and, after taking a long drink of water she continued her lecture, "Apep's children were depicted in the pictographs in Central and South America. One such child is Quetzalcoatl, the feathered snake. They were wiped out when the Spanish and Portuguese landed on those shores. The kachinas were almost killed off but for the actions of the shamans in some of the Native American tribes. The only ones, though, that hadn't any real protection were the children of Bastet and that was because they went wild to keep their blood pure."

Drake picked up the narration at that point, "My clan and I tried to keep them safe but demons decided they were easy pickings. All it took for a massacre of the children of Bastet was a few words in the right ears. The demons started by possessing the secretaries and others who were close to very greedy humans. They told the humans of the cats, how rich they could get from selling body parts, especially the eyes, teeth, claws and some internal organs to the right buyers. The colonies started to disappear after that then the Hunters came after the demons and found the cats. They finished the job that the demons started, not even knowing they were doing Hell's work, poor, deluded bastards. The elders of my clan went to war but we also were almost wiped out between the demons and Hunters so we went into hiding."

"Excuse me but what are you exactly?" Ellen asked politely.

Drake smiled at her and said, "I'm of the clan Draconis, dragons to you fine people. My clan has a history of working with the Men of Letters, in fact we helped build your bunker and put up the protections it now has. I actually built the shelves in your library."

Ever practical, Henry asked, "Can you tell which of the Egyptians these two are from?"

Drake stood up from his chair and went to the now sleeping pair. He sniffed at their necks and examined them carefully. Finally he nodded then went to sit down again, "They are definitely children of Bastet, pureblood Homo-Felinus. Um, why didn't you tell us that you have a pregnant submissive here?"

Henry all but jumped when he heard that, "I didn't know…er…I…"

"You didn't know if you could trust anyone outside your group?" Drake said with a bit of a grin. "Don't worry, I understand since I would have done the same thing. Is that why you need the ultrasound?"

Henry was very relieved at the reaction of his visitors. "Yes. I want to be able to keep an eye on the fetus, make sure it's growing as it should with no complications."

Drake then reached into his pocket and drew out a pouch which he emptied onto the table. In it was necklaces, bracelets, rings and other items all made out of gold. "This should get you your machine plus a few other items you'll need for the baby. If you don't mind, I'd like to stick around, just to keep an eye on those two. I have some experience in helping submissive males successfully deliver their child. It's a bit tricky since, in many cases, those males and their children don't survive childbirth."

Henry heaved a great sigh of relief, "Thank you, yes your help and company would be greatly appreciated."

"My nest will start to send fresh beef and buffalo meat to you so they can eat well. If I remember correctly, pregnant beings need lots of milk and protein to keep them healthy. We also have a few acres of grains and vegetables that we can spare for you. Some of our neighbors grow herbs and catnip which we'll also include in the shipment," Lorena paused then went on with a grin of her own, "We'll want updates on our niece or nephew so keep us informed."

Then Elle asked, "What are their names?"

Mary spoke up proudly, "I've been calling the dominant, Dean, after my mother and the submissive's name is Sam, after my father."

"Good strong names," Elle commented. "Have they spoken yet?"

"Not yet," Caleb said, "just lots of yowling, hissing, growling, meowing…well you get the idea. Can they speak?"

She got back into teacher mode again, "Homo-Felinus are very intelligent. They not only can learn any human language and speak it very well but they can learn to read, write, use computers, basically anything we can do they can do. They do have better eyesight, hearing, sense of smell than humans plus they are inherently faster and stronger. Like domestic cats, they don't like to leave messes around unless they are marking territory so you will be able to teach them how to use the toilet successfully."

"They are also like the jaguar and tiger where they love water so getting them to use a shower or bath will be very easy," Drake piped up with a laugh.

The rest of the day was spent talking and just getting to know each other well. When the two women left, Lorena said that the first shipment of food would get to the bunker in just a couple of weeks while Professor Visyak took the gold to sell so she could buy the newly established colony the ultrasound machine that Henry had wanted.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

With Drake's help, Henry was able to do the ultrasound tests. Drake was able to keep Dean calm while Henry touched Sam's stomach, something he didn't like. After Henry wiped off the gel he had used, Dean took Sam into the shower, which Ellen showed them how to use, and made sure all foreign scents was off his mate. After their shower, Dean then proceeded to remark his mate with his own scent while checking Sam over for any injuries that the wand Henry used may have caused. It took Sam a while to calm down his mate. He did it by enticing Dean into some loud sex.

Drake encouraged the brothers to learn how to speak. It wasn't a matter of learning the language since they heard it from their colony all the time but they didn't know how to make the sounds the others made with such ease. The dragon made it easy by emphasizing his words to show the way his lips and tongue worked. The cats watched carefully then started to imitate the movements. With movements came sound and soon both of them were speaking like they had done it all of their lives. From English, they then learned Latin, Greek, Japanese and other languages with such speed that Bobby was ready to exorcize them until Drake told him that it was perfectly natural for them to learn so fast.

From there, the learning curve was so fast it left the humans in the dust. Sam was into the books and the computer while Dean took things apart and put them together so they worked better. Dean found that he loved the heavy beat of John, Caleb and Ash's favorite music while Sam preferred the music that Mary, Rufus, Missouri and Ellen listened to. Everything was going fine until they found the garage…and the Impala.

John hadn't driven his car very much since they had started to live in the bunker but he still cherished her to the point he kept babying the car. At one point, Mary threatened to divorce him and name the car as the other woman but he was able to stem the disaster by taking her out for a very romantic weekend. When they came back, Mary actually went out to the garage to gloat to the car about how she spent the time with John.

The door to the garage was usually kept locked but Dean had learned how to pick locks so it was easy for him to get the door open. When he saw the Impala, he went to get his mate and bring him to see the black beauty. Sam too fell in love with her. Something about her seemed to cry out home to the both of them. Dean found the correct keys for the car hanging on the wall and he opened the doors. It seemed natural that Dean slid behind the wheel while Sam sat in the passenger seat. Leaning together, the two slept in the Impala.

John and Bobby needed to do some servicing to a couple of the trucks and the van since they were all overdue for their tune-ups and oil changes. Bobby was so busy thinking about the chore ahead of them, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until John gave a strangled cry.

"NO! God, no! They can't have it!" he shouted. Mary came running out to the garage wondering what caused her husband to cry out in so much pain. When she saw what happened, she started to giggle which turned into a full-blown laugh. John was standing by his beloved car, glaring at the two sleeping cats. Bobby had decided to studiously ignore the younger man and was starting the oil change on the van though his shoulders shook suspiciously.

"John, come on. You haven't really driven that car in so long. Would it hurt to give it to them? I mean, look at them, they look so comfortable something that they really aren't, even in their room," Mary was practical but the look on John's face was like he found his wife cheating on him.

"But she's mine," he whined. "They'll just hurt her or, worse yet, shed all over her."

"So teach them how to take care of her," Mary soothed. "I'm sure they'll come to love her as much as you do. They look so peaceful in her and Sam does need somewhere he feels comfortable."

"I'm being silly, huh?" John asked his beautiful wife.

"Just a bit but I do understand, really," Mary answered. She gathered her anguished husband and held him for a long time. Nobody ever mentioned how John had reacted but they were gentler with him for a while since he was obviously mourning the loss of his beloved Impala. He took Mary's advice and started to teach Dean how to take care of the car and how to drive her. Henry thought it was a bit dangerous to let the cats out of the bunker and give them a way to wander further than they would on their own two feet but Drake assured him that they would not wander very far, even with the car. He also told Henry that there were other dragons in the area now to keep an eye on the newly established colony.

Drake went on to reveal how his clan elders were looking for a suitable place close by so they could move closer. They were determined to keep the only children of Bastet alive, especially since Sam was pregnant. Henry nodded sagely then asked Ash to check the area for old mines, cave systems and other underground areas that could house a clan of dragons that was close by. Ash, after a couple of days of searching, found an old mine system that actually ran beneath the bunker. Drake checked it over and decided that, with a few modifications, it would work very well for his clan. It was dry with a nice pond at the lower levels where the aquifer had been breached. Many side tunnels could be used for families which was very important. Since it had been a gold mine, there was no danger of methane, not that the gas would have bothered the dragons but they still needed heat and the ability to cook. Henry suggested that they do their cooking on the stoves in the bunker. He also volunteered the bathrooms and a few bedrooms for those with children. Drake took his offer to the elders, along with the information about the mine. Soon, the dragons were moving in and the Men of Letters made sure there was an entrance to the bunker for them.

As word spread about the last children of Bastet and Sam's pregnancy, gifts had started to show up at the bunker. Not only things for the expected child but also for the rest of the colony as well. Henry found a complete set of diaries from some of the kachinas and Kitsunes. Many of the demi-gods made sure to send the women of the colony gifts of gems, household items and cloth. For the ex-Hunters there were gifts of blades, arrows and other weapons. The young people of the colony received music, instruments and other such items. Medicines as well as the instructions on how to use them were also given but to the cats, there were other gifts as well. Diapers, rattles, bottles, formula for humans as well as KMR, cereals, jars of baby food, clothing were just a few of the items as well as baby furniture and toys. Sam and Dean received blankets, pillows and mattresses filled with catnip and sweet smelling herbs, clothes and other items as gifts.

_A/N-KMR is Kitten Milk Replacement used when the mother cat or queen is not available or able to feed her kittens. I used KMR when I raised a kitten from ten days old. Her mother had disappeared and I "inherited" her._

_The Egyptian gods and the animals they are associated with (courtesy of Wikipedia)-_

_Apep-snake_

_Anubis-Jackal_

_Seth-Greyhound_

_Amun-Ram_

_Horus, Thoth, Ra-Birds_

_Bastet, Sekmet-Cat_

_Hathor-cow_

_Sebek, while not gotten from Wikipedia is depicted as a crocodile, also known as Petsuchos_

_Hapi-Hippopotamus_

_The Indian god Hanuman is shown or depicted as a monkey _

_Selachimopha is Latin for shark while Piscis is Latin for fish_

_Berserkers were Norse warriors who fought with a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury. The word Berserk actually means bear shirt so, for this story, the original Berserkers were Homo-Ursine or human bears_

_Greek legends tell of a half bull-half man that the king of Minos kept in the labyrinth. Every so often, the king would sacrifice young men and women to it. It was called the Minotaur. For this story, he is a child of Hathor._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Of course, in every life some rain must fall or so the saying goes. It could have been predicted that demons would find out sooner or later about the remaining Bastet children and the baby that the submissive carried. After everything they had done to get rid of Bastet's spawn, the rage that ran through Hell was frightening even to the most hardened demon. Bastet had been one of the most hated of Homo-Animus since she was the child of the Archangel Gabriel and had protected the humans in her care from other Nephilim and demons. The Fallen Angels, especially those who had had Nephilim that died, were furious and started planning how they could kill the remaining cats.

Azazel, whose children stood beside him with their own tattered wings-scars from their own battles with Bastet, came up with the best idea, one they had used many times before that had never failed. They would use the humans to hunt down the Homo-Felinus using Azazel's daughter and Lilith's most loyal follower as messengers. It was actually very easy, a drink here, sex there and a quiet whisper in the ear about the Homo-Felinus in the protected bunker of the Men of Letters. Kubrick, himself, helped the demons' plans by spreading the news about Gordon Walker's death, what he could remember of it, that is. His mental stability went downhill after he saw Walker being torn apart by the Wendigo though he blamed the death on the dominant who had turned into a tiger. He had totally forgotten about the other creature and his own rescue by Henry and his group.

Five Hunters, in particular, had a hate on for the Men of Letters and all they stood for since the group generally looked down on anyone who killed indiscriminately. They were Roy Jackson, Walt Kinneson, Steve Smith, Tim Johnson, and Reggie Thompson. They were like Gordon Walker but toned down a bit. Walker had been known to use live bait to catch and kill the supernatural but these five men weren't as gone though they didn't care if the supernatural creature they were Hunting was benign or malignant.

When Walt and Roy heard about the Homo-Felinus, their mouths started to water at the thoughts of the money the pair could bring as breeders. Walt thought they could get around a million dollars for the pair from the right buyer. Roy got on the phone and started to call around to see if anyone else wanted to join their Hunt. Only Steve, Tim and Reggie took them up on it. The other Hunters declined since they had a grudging respect for the Men of Letters. Besides, Roy was told, the others were into Hunting to save people, not make money on someone else's misery, even if that someone was a supernatural creature. Walt called them altruistic bastards when Roy reported what the others had said.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Mary noticed that Sam was nervous, scared even and she was surprised that nobody except for her, Ellen and Missouri had picked up on it. Dean had but knew his mate's moods made it almost impossible for him to get near his brother so he opted to stay away when he noticed Sam's ears were laid back or his tail began to twitch. When Sam's fur along his spine stayed up, Dean hid. He didn't understand what was going on but the new scent his mate had now made him very jumpy himself. If it wasn't for the women of the colony (women is what he was supposed to call the human females, not just female) things would have gone bad for him.

Mary finally figured out what was going on in Sam's head the last time that Henry insisted on an ultrasound. Her father-in-law insisted on weekly checks since the baby grew a bit faster than human babies did but it started to really scare Sam, no matter how much he put a brave front on for Dean. Henry hadn't had the luxury of seeing his son in his wife's womb since the year that John was born ultrasound had not been invented yet so it really didn't occur to him to show Sam the picture of the child he now carried or even to let Sam hear the baby's heartbeat. Mary watched as Sam's pupils got huge and he tensed when Henry approached him with the lubricant. It finally struck her that _Sam had no idea what was happening! He didn't know he was pregnant!_

To help calm him down during the test, she began to scratch behind his ears, a pleasure that, except for Dean, nobody ever did. She began to plan out what she wanted to do and, when Henry printed a picture out of the fetus, she asked that he print another. Henry looked questioningly at her and Mary pointedly glanced at the scared cat. She could see it dawning on Henry what the problem was and he smiled as he printed out another copy. He gave it to Mary then he wiped the gel off of Sam's stomach. While Sam and Dean were taking their after-test shower, Mary went to talk to John, Ellen and Missouri about what she had discovered. They were shocked and a bit upset with themselves for not realizing that Sam had never been told the facts of his life and Dean really didn't know what to do for his mate at this time.

John decided to have a talk with Dean to explain what was happening and what kind of things Dean could now expect from his mate. From mood swings to tiredness to weird food cravings, Dean needed to know these things in order to protect not just Sam but also himself from Sam's new raging hormones.

Sitting the younger male down, John wiped his mouth and wondered how to begin. Not only did he have to have the "talk" with another species but he also had to deliver the message that the male's mate was going to have a child. "Er, Dean?" John began hesitantly. "Did anyone ever tell you about, um, well…you know, sex?"

"I remember the elder saying that we would love our bonded physically but until Sammy was of age, we wouldn't mate. We didn't really know what he meant," Dean said confusedly. He had read the dictionary so he knew the definition of sex but it sure didn't sound like the feelings he got with his mate during their special times together.

"Well, in humans…sex can lead to pregnancy," John said.

"Pregnancy as in conceiving and carrying a child in the womb," Dean replied as if he ate a dictionary.

"Yeah…uh…anyway when you and Sam mated, he became pregnant…"

"The dictionary said only females can become pregnant. Sam's male," Dean said with a confused look.

"The dictionary was written by those who didn't know about your species. Your people have three sexes," John said getting into the hang of things. "There is the dominant male, the female and the submissive male."

"The elder called Sammy submissive when he was born but again, what's this all about?" Dean asked.

"Well, kiddo, the submissive male like the female can become pregnant during their heat…er the time Sam didn't let you alone," John said blushing furiously. He couldn't believe that he was blushing with everything he had seen in his life but talking to a grown person about sex was very embarrassing, even more so than when he talked to his own son about it. "When you and Sam were…uh…well mating, he had the ability to become pregnant…"

Dean interrupted, "Why then and not before?"

John got even redder as he tried to explain the physiology of dominant males and submissive males, "Er, well…when Sam was going into heat…he, uh…he was emitting something called pheromones which caused some changes in your…" John couldn't say it but gestured towards Dean's privates. "You ended up having a barb come out when you were…um…mating with Sam. That barb caught onto what my father calls his cervix and opened it so when you…came…it let the sperm go into Sam's womb at the same time the pain of the barb had…oh, God this is harder than I thought!" Dean looked at the man who was now a deep red and was worried he was sick but John, in true Winchester fashion, soldiered on, "Ahem, the barb actually allowed the release of his eggs into the womb so the sperm could…well...meet up with them and when they met, they mixed and made a baby…" John looked at Dean and noticed a puzzled look on his face. "Do you have any questions?" John asked.

Dean thought about what the male had told him then asked, "What are pheromones?" John groaned, it was going to be a very long afternoon.

Mary had her own problems, one of which Sam was not in a good mood. He kept hissing and growling at her whenever she tried to get close to him so Mary tried different path. Remembering some of her own cravings when she was pregnant with Adam, she went to the kitchen and got a bowl full of strawberry ice cream and topped it with orange slices, bananas, nuts and broccoli. Ellen, when she entered the kitchen raised her eyebrows at Mary and asked, "Anything you want to tell me?"

Mary laughed and said, "No, I'm just trying to give Sam something he may like. Since he doesn't know he's pregnant, he probably doesn't understand the cravings he has. I'm thinking he's scared because of everything going on that he doesn't understand. You know how much he loves knowledge and this must be very frightening to him."

Ellen nodded then went to the fridge and began to pull out things that she had craved with Jo. Mary grinned and went back to her task of cutting the broccoli into tiny pieces while Ellen began to build a sandwich of rye bread, beef roast and chocolate sauce. They didn't notice the entrance and very quick exit of Henry who had seen the concoctions the women were preparing. He swore to himself that he really didn't need to eat that day if Ellen and Mary were cooking. Neither lady had looked up to see the green-faced Henry leaving quickly. They were intent on making some of their favorite cravings. After Ellen finished the one sandwich, she started on another which was a light rye, chicken, cheese and hot sauce combo. Mary had remembered her constant craving for coffee but caffeine was one of the things the doctor told her absolutely not and, of course, it was one of the visits John had been to. She had almost torn a new one in her loving husband before he came up with decaffeinated coffee which tasted as good as the best regular coffee she had drank. Now, she kept a small supply on hand for when she wanted the taste but not the caffeine. She brewed a small pot and put it on the tray with the other offerings then she and Ellen left the kitchen. Ellen carried the tray and Mary carried her photo album of Adam and the album Ellen had retrieved of Jo under her arm.

They found Sam in one of the few places he was happy in these days, the solarium. Carefully, so not to startle him, Ellen put the tray of food down and walked towards Mary who was now sitting under a tree, looking at her album. Patiently, the women waited until Sam's curiosity got the better of him. He jumped out of the tree he had been laying in, landing lightly on his feet. Nose twitching, he went to the tray filled with strange combinations of food but it smelled great to him, his stomach growling in anticipation. He looked at the selection then decided that it was close but needed some tweaking. The strawberry ice cream was good but he took off the broccoli and added it to the chocolate covered beef sandwich. He then took the oranges off the ice cream and added them to the chicken sandwich. Delicately, he began to eat by taking a bite of ice cream then a bite of beef sandwich. He repeated the process but this time he took a bite of the chicken. It took a couple more bites before he made his final selection and adjustment. Taking the ice cream, he slathered it on the bread of the chicken sandwich and ate the combination with a joyous look on his face. Another scent wafted up to his nose and he put the sandwich down to find that wonderful aroma. Finding the cup of decaffeinated coffee, he took a drink looking thoughtful. Then he picked up the other sandwich and began to dunk it in the coffee. Again the blissful look on his face appeared. Both women rejoiced at being able to help him with one of his many problems.

After he was done eating, he stretched then noticed the women sitting and looking at a book. Books were Sam's favorite things after, of course, Dean and the Impala. He went over to see what they were reading and saw Adam's first ultrasound picture. Mary saw his interest and smiled. Pointing to the grey blob in the first ultrasound picture she said, "Honey, this is my son, Adam, when I carried him in my womb." She pointed to the next picture which showed Adam's sex, "This is when the doctor told me what he was going to be, either a boy or girl." The next one showed a more developed baby, "Here he is at six months of gestation or growth." Then the last one she showed was of a sleeping human child sucking his thumb, "This was right before he was born." She turned the page which had a picture of a newborn, "Here he is when he was just a few hours old." For the next half hour, Mary showed Adam at different ages and growth. When she came to the last page, Ellen brought out her own photo album of Jo. Between the two ladies, Sam started to understand what was going on with him. Their own stories of how they had bothered their mates with cravings and hormonal roller coasters had him laughing. They had struck a deep chord in him which started to lessen his own anxieties about the feelings he was having but didn't understand. Especially when he got mad at his mate for no reason or when he started to cry.

When Sam was relaxed and very comfortable, Mary brought out the pictures of his own child. "Honey, I want to show you what you and Dean are going to have so I got these copied from Henry." She put the first picture down and said, "This is soon after you mated with Dean." Sam picked the photo up with shaking fingers and looked at the woman questioningly. She nodded and smiled as did Ellen then the next was shown, "Your baby a bit more developed. Because you are not human, your baby is developing at a different rate than Adam did. This was done at two months gestation. Do you know what that means?" Sam, who had read the dictionary also, nodded. "You can see he or she is more developed than Adam was at that age." Mary put down the next photo, "He or she was very shy about showing us what you have. Male or female is all we can tell at this time, though. We wouldn't be able to tell if the male is submissive or dominant."

"If the baby is a male, then he'd be dominant. First males always are," Sam volunteered in a very quiet voice. "Dean told me that is what the elder had said when I asked why he was older than me."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Well, that just makes things simpler," Mary said. "Baby, you are doing something that only females of humans can do and that's bringing a new life into the world. It's special and I apologize for us not understanding that you had no idea what was going on. We scared you and Dean which we never wanted to do. Can you forgive us?"

Sam cocked his head and smiled. He would. It was part of his nature to make others happy and that his forgiveness would make Ellen and Mary happy was a given. Then he asked, "How long until I have the baby?"

Ellen answered, "In human females, the gestation period is nine months but in your species, the gestation period is only seven months. You conceived the baby four months ago so you have three more months to go."

Sam frowned as another question crossed his mind, "How does the baby get out of me?"

Both women looked at each other. It was something they really didn't understand but they tried anyway. Mary answered carefully, "The same way that you conceived him or her. You have a very special opening under your prostrate (Sam looked puzzled at that), er…under your special spot. This opening will be where your baby passes through to get here."

"But that's such a small opening," Sam started to panic.

"If it's anything like a human female's birth canal, it will expand to let the child pass out of your body but, honey, it will hurt," Ellen tried to explain.

"I don't want hurt!" Sam's vocabulary started to deteriorate with his panicking. Both women hugged the scared cat then, when he was calmed down, they started to talk about the process of childbirth.

"Sam, you need to know this so when the time comes, you won't be so scared," Ellen began. "What happens is that you start to have contractions which mean the muscles of your uterus are trying to move the baby out of your body so you can hold him or her. The cervix, which holds the baby in the uterus, expands and softens so you can get the baby out. When the cervix is ten centimeters, which Henry or one of us will be checking, you will need to push during the contractions. Usually babies are born head first which is one of the widest parts of the baby to be born, the shoulders are actually the widest. The rest of the baby is easy after that. Once that's done, well in humans the afterbirth is next but in domestic cats, the baby is born with the afterbirth. Since you are the first Homo-Felinus we'll have seen to give birth, we just don't know how that's going to happen."

"But I don't want hurt!" Sam repeated with a wail. Mary took his head in her hands and gently turned him so he was looking at her. She saw his ears, whiskers and eyes all indicated terror so she gathered him into her arms and started to sing her favorite song.

After he calmed down again, she told him, "Yeah, it'll hurt and you will yell at your mate, telling him what a terrible person he is, that it's all his fault and he won't ever get near you again but, let me tell you, when you hold your baby for the first time and see him or her, you will know the pain and labor was worth it. But, before then, you are going to let us baby you and take care of you. You will bug Dean to get you what you want to eat from the kitchen and you'll probably pee more than you had before. You are also going to feel miserable at times, thinking that you are the biggest thing walking but don't worry. We'll be there to rub your tummy, get you a bath, and do what is needed to be done for you."

Ellen chimed in, "You will also feel wonderful the first time you feel the butterfly feeling in your tummy when the baby moves. You will want the little one to settle down when he or she kicks your kidney or bladder but it's still such a wonderful feeling to know you have a living being in you. Mary and I talked it over and we're starting a photo album just for you with the copies of the photos going in it. We are also going to have Henry let you hear your baby's heartbeat. Dean's going to be there also so he can hear it too."

While Ellen was talking, Mary wondered something. His baby was developing faster than human children so he may have been feeling the movement already. It was also possible that the movement could be felt by others now so she asked, "Sam, have you felt any butterfly movement in your stomach?"

Sam thought for a moment then smiled. "Yeah, a few times but I didn't know what that was."

"Honey, that's your baby," Ellen smiled. Mary was thrilled to hear there was movement. She watched as Sam flinched suddenly. Carefully, she put her hand on his stomach and waited. Sure enough, after a few seconds she also felt the movement. Smiling, she took Sam's hand and put it where hers had been and waited until he too felt the movement. Ellen grinned and also felt for the baby. Together, the three of them sat in the solarium for the rest of the afternoon, waiting for the baby to kick again.

That night, while Sam and Dean were laying in their new lair, the Impala, the baby started to move. Sam began to purr and Dean turned to look at him. The submissive smiled at his mate and, taking Dean's hand, he showed Dean why he was happy. At first, the dominant didn't feel anything except for his mate's stomach then a slight movement fluttered under his touch. He jerked back then put his hand back where it had been. The movement became more pronounced and he grinned.

"Mine," he purred and kissed Sam's stomach. Then he kissed Sam's lips and repeated, "Mine."

Sam kissed him back and smiled, "Yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Henry returned from his meeting with the clan's elder. There were a couple of things on his mind that made the man a bit uneasy, to say the least. One was that Sam and Dean needed to talk to another Homo-Felinus submissive and his mate, one that had children before and knew the process that the two were going through. It was the other thing that the elder had talked to him about that made the prospect of having a couple of Sekmet's children here impossible. The elder told him that a few of his scouts had seen a small group of men not too far away from the bunker. From the descriptions the scouts had given the men were Hunters who had somehow found out about the last of Bastet's children living in the bunker. He cursed the fact that they had let Kubrick go without completely erasing the man's memories.

When Henry talked to the others about his worries, Ash had come up with a solution for the Sekmet problem. Ash said that if the other cats had the Internet and could hook up to a satellite, they could Skype Sam and Dean. That way, all the information that the children of Bastet needed could be passed along as well as any visual instructions. All of the elders would need to be at the lessons, according to the traditions of the Homo-Animus. The dragon elder and his wife, who would act as midwife for Sam as well as Drake, were going to attend with Henry, Mary, and Ellen as elders of the colony.

Drake said that Dean should be made aware of the potential danger to his mate and the rest of the clan would step up their protection and guarding duties. Sam, he said, needed to be calm since it was now getting very close to his delivery date. Drake reminded the group of the high rate of death among the pregnant submissives. He said that if Sam was too stressed, he could miscarry and possibly die from blood loss.

When Henry asked about having blood ready for transfusions, Drake said that it would be fine but the Homo-Felinus couldn't be transfused with human blood or even feline blood. It had to be someone of his species otherwise there was a very high risk of rejection. Because of this and the Hunters, Henry knew he had to let Dean know what was going on. After his meeting, he went to look for the cat and found him stroking a sleeping Sam's head.

"Dean?" Henry asked quietly.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"We need to talk about some things," Henry began.

"So talk," Dean said with a bit of a growl.

"I don't want to have Sam accidently overhear what I'm about to say since it may upset him," Henry explained.

"It'll upset him more if he thinks you are keeping secrets from him," Dean grimaced remembering the last time someone tried to keep a secret from his mate.

"Okay, well…first we need you to donate blood just in case something happens during the delivery of your baby. We can't use our blood or even the dragons. Drake said that Sam would just reject it," Henry said. Dean nodded and Henry sped on, "Drake also told us there is a gathering of Hunters not too far from here. We think they are after the three of you but I don't want you to worry. Between the dragons and us, we'll keep you safe, I promise."

Dean growled and Henry wondered what was up until the dominant spoke, "_I'll _take care of my mate, not you or anyone else." Henry just nodded his agreement. He knew that was what Dean would say. Part of being dominant was to fight for his mate and child. Even though there were measures in place to make sure it didn't happen, Henry knew that Dean would die for Sam and the child that he now carried.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

The dragon elder, Elrich, was having a problem of the mating kind. Not that he was looking for another mate but there was a virgin at the colony that had caught the attention of some of the males. He had warned Henry that could happen and Henry talked to the girl's mother. Ellen asked that the mating ritual be changed a bit to accommodate the girl's free will. Elrich was willing to go along with her wishes since they were talking about a member of the colony. To start the ritual, he asked that all interested males come forth and state their intentions. Ellen stood next to the elder as four males advanced. One was a male who was already mated, proving his worth in battle and in the bed by the children he had made with his mate. Ellen didn't think her daughter would have liked to be the second wife, even if she would have more status than the first mate. Another was an unmated male who also proved his worth in battle but his was a case of trying to climb the social ladder of the clan. Ellen quickly discounted him quietly to the elder who nodded his agreement. The third male also wanted to mate with the virgin for the status it would bring him. He went the way of the others. The fourth male was young and unproven. He didn't have much but he offered everything he had and would have in the future just for a chance to talk to the lady, as he called the virgin in question. Ellen had good feelings about him and gave him permission to meet her daughter. When she asked what his name was, he said Stephen.

Ellen told Stephen that he could meet Jo in the solarium that day but warned him that the cats loved the place and would probably be there. He was okay with that since dragon society said that there should be chaperones at all times during the courting. Ellen smiled and told him that not only would the cats be there but also herself and Mary.

Stephen dressed with care then went to the solarium where he knew Jo was. When he got there, he saw that Sam had draped himself by her and she was petting his stomach. Smiling at the sight, Stephen went over and said, "Hi, um…my name is Stephen and I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of your company?"

Jo smiled at the stilted speech but she could tell the young man, though nervous, was very nice. There was just something about him that tugged at her soul. "Sure, you're most welcome. You'll have to forgive this big carpet but he's kinda asleep. Mom told me that pregnant women can get tired easily."

Stephen looked at Sam and said, "No problem. My mother was just the same whenever she was pregnant. Um, may I have the pleasure of your name?"

Jo blushed and quickly replied, "I'm sorry. Mom would have my hide if she knew that I was being rude. Joanna Beth or Jo, most people just call me Jo. Let me introduce to you my friends. This big guy is Sam and the one in the tree above us is Dean."

Stephen looked up and discovered the dominant draped along a limb of the tree, lazily looking down on them. For the first time, Stephen saw the eyes of the cat and understood what was meant when it was said that the children of Bastet needed to be saved. Wise, old, knowing eyes in a young face, Dean's were luminous green that shone with the cat's soul. Stephen felt as if the cat was searching his own soul and prayed he wouldn't be found wanting. When he looked down, he saw that Sam's eyes were now open and looking at him. Sam's luminous eyes were a vibrant hazel and again, Stephen had to look away. He felt a thump next to him as Dean jumped down from the limb only to land a couple of inches from his mate. Jo grinned as Dean lay next to Sam and began to groom him. Before they got too far, Jo gestured to Stephen and they went to a far corner.

"Mom says that Sam needs to be watched. He's already had a close call when Henry found he had been hemorrhaging. Luckily, they were able to stop the bleeding and gave him a transfusion of Dean's blood but he's now considered a high risk patient. He really doesn't like being watched, though, and he keeps disappearing on us. Luckily Dean can find him anywhere," Jo explained. "Dean's been worried about Sam and the baby so he's been really clingy but don't let him hear you say that. He's a true manly cat, that one." Stephen laughed at that. He could see acceptance in the young woman's eyes.

He was startled when he heard the door open and instinctively put himself between Jo and the unknown danger. Mary and Ellen walked in with some snacks and drinks. Seeing how the young dragon reacted warmed their hearts and Ellen knew she had chosen well for her daughter. She also knew Jo well enough to never say that she had a hand in Stephen even approaching her daughter. Mary smiled at the couple and waved them over into a copse of trees where the cats could be seen only if a person leaned a bit. Otherwise they gave the couple their privacy, not that the two ever cared about that. Stephen spent a wonderful time getting to know Jo, her mother and her adopted aunt.

After that, Stephen couldn't stop himself from going to see Jo every chance he could get. The tug that he felt in his soul wouldn't let him stay away. As an added bonus, the cats loved him. He couldn't explain it other than it was a brotherly feeling towards Dean and a protector's feeling towards Sam that helped to bond the four young people together. Stephen loved the privilege of being able to stroke Sam's stomach and feel the baby move. It was something that Dean hardly ever let anyone else do except for the women of the colony. His dominant instincts wouldn't let him trust the men to be that close to his mate. Even his liking of Drake wasn't enough for him to trust that dragon with Sam. For some reason, though, Stephen was different.

It all had to do with Jo, plain and simply. Dean watched how Stephen treated his adopted sister with care and respect. Dean saw that Stephen took steps not to hurt or upset the young woman and he approved of the effort. When it came to their mating, Dean decided that he would not fight Stephen for the honor. He would, in fact, fight beside the young dragon just enough to make sure that it would be a fair one between the bonded male (in Dean's mind) and another dominant male. Dean started to guard Jo whenever Stephen wasn't around with the same care as he did his own mate.

Because of this closeness between them, Stephen was the first to alert the others of the colony about Sam's restlessness. Sam started to hang around the front door of the bunker only to be shooed away by one of the others. It wasn't that they were trying to curtail or even deprive him of his rights as a sentient being but instead they were trying to protect him, something that he really didn't understand. Dean still hadn't told him about the humans who were hunting him and his mate. He honestly didn't know how without upsetting Sam. He watched Sam become more and more upset each day that passed as he looked longingly at the door that led to the outside.

Stephen noticed another problem. Sam's skin had become very sensitive, the fibers of his clothes started to irritate that organ (yes, skin is an organ). Stephen watched as Sam continually groomed himself and scratched at any red, irritated spot he could. When he couldn't reach a place, he cajoled his mate into helping him. The young dragon told the women of the colony who thanked him saying that sometimes a pregnant person becomes sensitive to certain items but it's usually scents or foods. At first, Ellen and Mary tried to rub some Aloe on the irritations but, though it helped with the soreness, it didn't address the main problem. Everyone was at a loss when they found Sam walking around naked (to the humans, at least) with Dean trailing behind him glaring at anyone who dared to stare at his mate. Jo was the one to the rescue this time. She realized that, even though the cats had worn jeans when Bobby first spotted them, they were used to wearing leather made from animal skins or just went naked. Jo searched their lair and found some skins which she then sewed some pants and shirts. When she presented the gifts to Sam, she cemented her place in their family and hearts.

Henry had his own problems with the pregnant cat. Sam had become so agitated and depressed that he refused to let Henry do his prenatal exam on him. Sam began to growl whenever Henry approached him with the lubricant and wand which made the man back up, holding his hands in a gesture of peace. Again, Jo was the one to smooth the ruffled fur and requested that, since she hadn't seen the baby yet, she do the test with Sam. The cat allowed Dean to put the lube on him while Stephen passed the wand over his stomach. Jo grinned when she saw the baby and gave Sam a big hug for his gift to her. Then the four went to the bathroom so Dean could wash the sticky liquid off his mate. Another disaster averted but that still hadn't addressed Sam's longing for being outside.

Everything came to a head after one very long sleepless night. Sam had been in the solarium all day, watching the snow fall. He refused to eat or drink anything, just sat near the window and looked outside. After everyone went to bed that night, they were awakened later by howling. Not the kind that Sam had voiced during his heat but a very mournful kind. Then another voice joined his as Dean too cried out his own misery of being locked into a place that didn't allow for the feel of the wind on his fur or the sun on his face. Stephen, who had been staying in the bunker, went to the pair and joined in the mournful song. Jo, having been awakened by the cries, sat up in her bed and started to cry herself. Ellen was beside herself when she couldn't get her daughter to stop. This lasted for hours then it dropped off as the four affected young people fell asleep.

At breakfast, the others talked about what was going on. Henry knew that Sam's feelings were being shared by the other three, something that was not in any of the journals or books. Only one passage even hinted at such a rare event. It talked about the strong bond between mates and their family. It said that when one of the family was feeling something very strongly, the others of his/her family would feel it too. It worried the others since they knew how bad Sam was feeling and now they've been told that not only his own mate but Jo and her suitor were subjected to Sam's feelings. They had to do something now or else the four of them, no, five of them wouldn't make it. Henry also made it known that Ash's and Drake's search for one of Sekmet's submissives didn't pan out. The other Homo-Felinus groups were just too well hidden, thanks to demons and Hunters. Another worry added to the list, Henry said sadly.

Finally, after some discussion, it was decided that Sam could go outside but only in a protected area with dragons as guards as well as Jo and Dean. The group took it as a given that Stephen would be with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dean grinned at the change in his mate ever since they found out they were going outside, something that Sam had been craving for a very long time. At first, Dean wasn't very sure about the outing since that meant his mate would be exposed to Hunters and demons but Drake and Henry both assured him that all precautions were being taken. In fact, a dragon named Marcus and his own mate, Sophia, were waiting for the tiny group to arrive at a cabin which had been checked over. This cabin was in a small woods some twenty miles from the bunker and only known to a very few beings on the planet. Drake checked over the woods and hadn't found any signs of danger so he was able to give his seal of approval to the place.

It had been agreed that, because the Impala was now being used as the primary lair of the cats, it would be used to go to the cabin. Since Dean had never driven in the snow before and the Impala would be carrying a very precious cargo, Stephen volunteered to drive. Dean agreed quickly and got in the back with his mate, pulling him over for cuddles. Sam's face was lit up with excitement and love which warmed the car and its passengers.

Because of the conditions of the road, Stephen took it slow. It took about an hour to go the twenty miles to the cabin but everyone who saw Sam's face knew it was worth it. Sam's ears and whiskers were set in happy mode while his nose went a mile a minute. Even though the windows were up and the heater was going, Sam could still smell the snow and cold. He kept flexing his claws into his brother/mate and, even though it was a bit painful even for Dean, he kept doing it. Dean knew it was a reflex so he didn't tell Sam to stop. In fact, his own claws were flexing in excitement and joy.

When they finally got to the cabin, Stephen parked the Impala in a sheltered area while the cats hurried out of the car. Jo laughed as she watched Sam's antics in trying to get his mate to play with him while Dean was trying to scan the area for signs of danger. She and Stephen knew that the area was okay since Marcus and Drake both had taken time to check it out but in the air and on the ground. She and Stephen went to the door and knocked. It took only a few seconds before the door was answered by Sophia, Marcus' mate. "Hi, you must be Jo," the woman said with a grin on her face. Her grin widened when she saw the antics going on and said, "They look like they're having fun. Why don't the two of you come in and sit down. I'll get our friends to come in and have something to eat before they go out again."

Jo liked the woman. Stephen had told her that Sophia was a rare full-blood female dragon. Most of the women who were mated to the males of the clan were humans who had been fought for and won. Because of the very short life-span of the humans compared to dragons, many of the males were on their fifth or sixth wife. Females born to the dragon clan were very rare and, therefore, protected fiercely. Elrich's own mate was one such female and Sophia was her daughter. Sophia was royalty in the dragon world but she never lorded her status over the human mates or her own kind. In fact, she was kind, generous and loving to all who came to her. She was also old by human standards, having lived through the witch hunts and heretic burnings in Europe.

Like Drake, she and Marcus had known some of Bastet's children though her own experiences left her saddened by the fact that she wasn't able to help the colony she was assigned to protect. It was in Germany, she told Jo as she served coffee, that Sophia had witnessed the destruction and burning of a whole town that had a colony among the friendly and understanding humans, very rare in those times. Church officials and other officials had heard that the town was infested by demons, witches and their familiars. Sophia had been pregnant with her first child so she and Marcus had gone to the clan so she could have the baby. When they got back to the town, they saw the auto-de-fey of the whole town and the Homo-Felinus. She cried since she knew that at least three of the females and the one submissive were pregnant at the time of their horrible deaths. The only consolation the dragons had that day was that they found some of the human and kittens hidden away from the massacre. They took the children to the clan to be raised and kept safe but Sophia wasn't the happy young girl that she had been before the tragedy. Jo, after listening to the story, got up and gave Sophia a hug. Nothing that had happened was her fault, Jo whispered in the dragon's ear. It was then that Sophia was able to shed the tears she had kept locked away for six hundred years.

Sophia had Marcus and Stephen retrieve the cats from the snow bank that they were playing in. When the very happy Sam and Dean were brought into the cabin, both women set to work drying them off, Jo noticed that Sam's fur was glistening where before it had become dull and Dean's eyes were glowing with happiness. She knew it was the right and healthy thing to do, bringing them to the cabin to play outside. Like the bossy and concerned mother she was, Sophia had the cats sitting in front of the fireplace, eating a bowl of stew. She laid down the law to both males saying that they could play outside but because of Sam's advanced pregnancy, they would have to do it in short spurts. Sam also needed to relax and rest as much as possible while Dean learned the positions Sam would need to take while giving birth.

"How do you know what to do?" Dean asked.

"I was curious once and watched a submissive giving birth," Sophia said. "After it was done, I asked the elder all sorts of questions. He gave me a thorough education and even let me help midwife the next few children born, especially the ones done by a submissive. You see, a female will give birth the same way a human female does since their insides are the same but a submissive has to be in a position where gravity will help pass the child through the cervix and out the opening. It is dangerous since the child could easily suffocate before he or she is expelled. Dean, you will also have to do one more thing to help Sam have an easier time. The elder told me that the submissive needs to be loose when he gives birth and it is the privilege of the bonded to do the loosening."

"How do I do that? Will that keep Sammy from being in pain?" Dean asked, a bit panicked.

"Sweetie, nothing can stop the pain. It's just something a pregnant being goes through but, yes, the loosening will help him from being badly torn. It can help prevent Sam from bleeding out during the birth," Sophia said. "What you need to do, a few days before the birth, is to use your fingers and hand to stretch him. I have a video of two human males doing a sexual act they call fisting which will show you what you need to do. The reason the bonded male does this is because he needs to make it as pleasurable as possible for the submissive or it will hurt badly. I have set the video up on my DVD player in the other room so you and Sam can watch it in privacy. When is your mate due?"

"Henry says any day now," Dean responded happily. He loved the thought of becoming a father.

"Okay, then. Tonight, I want the two of you to watch the video and try the technique. Don't worry about any noises, Marcus has sound-proofed the room. There is also a bottle of lubricant for Sam's comfort. There is also one more thing you can do for your mate and that is to have sex with him but don't withdraw afterwards. That will also help to stretch him and it will be very pleasurable for the both of you," Sophia said matter-of-factly.

Both Jo and Stephen listened carefully to the instructions Sophia was giving Dean while Sam lay on the floor near his mate, purring in contentment. Sam had been very worried about giving birth since Henry was upset about not being able to find one of Sekmet's submissive children to get information from.

"Why didn't you tell Henry you knew what to do?" Sam asked.

"Well, for one thing, I just arrived a little bit ago so I didn't know he was looking for information. And, to be quite frank, nobody told me that he didn't know what to do for you. I just found out when Drake mentioned the problem, that's why Marcus and I volunteered to be here with you so I can teach you what you need to know," Sophia answered. Sam smiled at her then pushed his head under her hand in an invitation for her to pet him. Dean grinned at Sam's actions then did the same. Soon the trills of three sets of purrs filled the air as Jo's eyes widened. She didn't know that dragons could purr.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

During the next couple of days, Sophia worked with Sam and Dean, getting both of them ready for their roles in the up and coming birth. She taught Jo about being a midwife to the rare creatures while the younger woman brought the Lamaze techniques to the table. Marcus went to a nearby city and bought a DVD that taught the technique. When he got back, all six of them sat and watched it. Jo and Sophia had Sam practice while Dean learned how to be his coach. Dean also learned how to position Sam for an easy birth. He had to let Sam lean on him at an incline which would let gravity pull the infant through the cervix and into the canal. Once the baby was positioned correctly, Dean needed to reposition his mate so the baby could slide out easily.

Dean also made sure that Sam was loose, like Sophia said. The first time he tried the technique, it hurt his mate so much that he backed off and had sex with him instead. Heeding the dragon's advice, instead of withdrawing, he stayed in until he became hard again. He found this more enjoyable way of helping his mate was easier on the two of them and they repeated it many times. Jo observed the human doctors actually forbade women from having sex a month or two before the birth but Sophia said it actually helped to relax not just the muscles but the cat himself.

Sophia allowed Sam to play outside as much as he wanted provided that he come in every so often to get warmed up and rest. Again, she said that he needed the recreation to relax him for the coming birth. Dean was always at his side, making sure he didn't overdo it. She wanted him as relaxed as possible since she noticed the signs that he was about to go through labor.

Sam had begun to nest, checking out all the rooms and closets in the cabin. He was also very restless, never stopping for more than a few minutes before pacing or going outside. When he stopped eating, Sophia told Marcus they needed to get him back to the bunker since Sam was going to be giving birth in a matter of hours. Dean, hearing this, went to his mate to make sure Sam was comfortable but the other cat just kept pacing and nesting. He started to drag blankets and pillows out to the Impala which both Sophia and Jo objected to. When Sam became upset at that, Sophia explained that the car wasn't warm nor was it dark enough for the baby. She said that once they got to the bunker, they would be able to dim the lights in the garage and turn the heat up so he and the others would be comfortable. Sam just nodded and went back to pacing.

Sophia told Marcus and Stephen to hurry with the packing since she felt the birth was going to be soon. She had noticed Sam was now stroking his stomach and laying on his side more. Marcus' eyes got large as he realized what his mate was saying and rushed around the cabin for all their possessions. Stephen went out to start the vehicles when he was stopped by five humans holding guns. Jo went out after he hadn't come back in the cabin and found herself at gunpoint also.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here…Bill Harvelle's little girl. What are you doing here Joanna Beth?" Walt asked sneeringly.

"That's Harvelle's kid? Didn't her mom turn traitor when she joined that group Henry Winchester has?" Roy wondered.

"Maybe why she's with monsters instead of humans," speculated Tim. "What'd 'ya say guys, fair game or dead meat?"

Reggie grimaced, "Don't know about you but I wouldn't go near that with a ten foot pole. Probably got a spawn in her already. Tell me Jo, was it rape or consensual?"

Stephen bristled at the insult to Jo. He hadn't asked her to become his bride yet so there had been no sexual contact between them. "Filth! She is pure! How dare you insult her like that," he growled.

"Don't believe you, monster," Reggie sneered. "Even if she hasn't fucked you, she's still contaminated by being with you."

Stephen lost what little composure he had and changed into the creature he was. Large, leathery wings came out of his back, his nails elongated and his teeth became sharp. As he moved to attack, the door of the cabin opened. Marcus and Dean rushed out to see what was going on. Seeing the threat, Marcus also changed into the legendary dragon while Dean changed into something that hadn't been seen in thousands of years: machairodus kabir. The eyes of the Hunters became large as they saw an extremely large, pissed off tiger like creature with saber teeth. Ever since they had talked to Kubrick, they had been ready for a cat the size and weight of a Bengal Tiger but this creature outweighed the tiger by many hundred pounds.

Tim and Reggie fought Marcus and Stephen while Steve shakily loaded the tranq gun and tried to fire it at the prehistoric tiger. The first shot missed by a mile and he didn't have a chance to try again before Dean was on him, tearing him apart. Roy, who watched his friend die, nodded to Walt and pointed to Jo and the cabin. Walt nodded back and quietly snuck up behind the stunned girl. He put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from yelling out as Roy opened the cabin door. Once in, they closed and locked the door on the battle behind them. Turning around, they saw Sophia holding a distraught Sam back from joining his mate. Sam's face was pale and sheened with sweat as his labor had started.

Roy smiled at his luck and, pointing his rifle at Sam demanded that the three back up to the wall. Walt went to tie the trio up but before he could touch them, the door smashed open and the enraged machairodus kabir flew into the room followed by two bloody dragons. Roy barely had time to glimpse the carnage behind the small group before he too joined them in Hell. Walt grabbed the nearest creature to him which, unfortunately for him, was Sam who chose that moment to cry out in pain from a contraction. Unlucky for Walt since when Dean heard his mate cry out, he charged the man and made short work of him.

Sophia took control of the situation from there, "Guys! Pull it together. We need to get Sam back to the bunker like NOW!" That was all that was needed for the trio to change back into human form. Dean picked his mate up and rushed out of the cabin to put him in the backseat of the Impala while Stephen gently led Jo and Sophia out to the car. Marcus said that he would stay behind to take care of the bodies, salting and burning them so they couldn't come back to haunt them.

Stephen drove quickly as possible on the slippery road while Sophia coached Dean in what to do for his mate. Sam was propped on Dean's chest while Dean rubbed his stomach. The clenching muscles could be seen by Sophia as she removed Sam's pants and covered him with a blanket. Jo called ahead to warn Henry and the others about the impending birth. She also gave a short synopsis about what had happened at the cabin. Henry cursed when he heard about the battle but said he would have all the supplies ready out at the garage. He also said he would let Elrich, Mary and Ellen know what was going on.

By the time they got back to the bunker, the infant had moved. The head was now in the canal. Jo was coaching Sam on his breathing while Dean was rubbing his belly in comfort. When Stephen got the car parked, the baby was crowning. Sophia stayed where she was but she had Dean put Sam on his lap, legs wide open while she guided the baby out. Sam could feel the baby leaving his body and pushed hard to help the child leave. Finally, Sophia held up the child who was still in the amniotic sac. She gave the baby to Sam who broke the sac and started to lick his child. Dean leaned down and also began to clean the child. After a couple of minutes, a weak cry was heard. The cry strengthened as the child's lungs became used to the air. Sam instinctively put the baby to his breast where it began to suckle. Sophia was careful as she checked the infant over.

"It's a boy," she said tiredly. Then she got out of the car to give Henry room to check the exhausted cat over.

Henry put an IV in Sam's arm for hydration then checked to see if there was any tearing or abnormal bleeding. He helped to deliver the afterbirth and was able to ascertain that Sam would be okay. Henry stepped back and said, "A little boy, wow! I think that Bastet's children will survive after all."

Elrich, as an elder, came forward and also gave his blessing, "Strong lungs, strong heart. The child will live to have many of his own children. It is a great day!"

Jo and Stephen helped to clean up the cats and the car so they would be more comfortable. John, who was horrified at the mess, looked tearily at his beautiful baby and mourned her loss. Mary just gave him a hug and held onto her man.

For the next few days, the colony and the clan celebrated the birth of the child. Elrich and Ellen gave their blessings to Jo and Stephen to mate. Because of the battle where Stephen defended his intended, he was now considered a seasoned warrior and was given high honors. Sophia adopted Jo as her sister which gave the human high status among the dragons, tying the colony and clan together forever.

_The birthing process is a combination of both feline and human child birth. _


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue-Four Years Later

Jo felt like a whale, to say the least. She was fast approaching her delivery date and was very uncomfortable. Stephen had been hovering over her until she finally asked him to make sure everything was ready in the nursery. Of course, Marcus and Ellen were no better but Sophia and Dean were able to keep those two from mother-henning Jo too much. Dean had to be kept from doing his own brand of mother-henning since Sam was once again pregnant but this time with twins. For Dean, this was the third go-round at the birthing game and he felt like an old hand but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

His eldest child, Gabriel Stephen and his second son, Marcus John were waiting eagerly for the arrival of the new babies. They had both felt the tugs on their souls when they found out about them. When they asked their father about the feeling, Dean explained that their bonded had reached out to let them know they were on the way. Ever since then, the two small boys were on pins and needles, never leaving Sam's side and always touching the belly where their bondeds were. Marcus had just opened his eyes a couple of days before Sam found out he was pregnant once again so it was a very special blessing to the small family that the child's bonded was going to be close in age to him.

Because they were so close, it wasn't a surprise to anyone when both Jo and Sam went into labor at the same time. Since the two were comforted by being close to each other, Sophia and Henry both squeezed into the Impala to help with the birthing process. Ellen held her daughter's hand through the opened window in the front while Mary did the same for Sam in the back. Sophia had trained Henry on midwifing the cat so he helped Sam while Sophia helped Jo. Both pregnant beings lay on their mates' chests and pushed when it was time. Sam's first child came out and it was a female. Then Jo's baby was born, a little boy. Sam's second child was a special blessing on the whole family, a tiny submissive male. Then Jo surprised everyone present by producing a twin who had been hidden behind her brother during all the ultrasounds. Stephen was shocked as he was given congratulations on having two beautiful children, one of which was a very rare female dragon.

Gabriel and Marcus joined their parents in the back of the car. Carefully, Gabriel picked up the submissive while Marcus touched his bonded. Gabriel named his brother, "He's mine, my bonded and brother. I name him Castiel Henry."

Marcus' soft voice then was heard, "She's mine, my bonded and sister. I name her Sophia Jo."

Stephen looked at Jo with love in his eyes and said, "These are our children, Mary Ellen and Robert Caleb." Jo nodded her agreement.

Henry and Elrich, the two proud "grandfathers" stepped back to give everyone else a chance to see the newest additions. They had a bonding ceremony to get ready for, invitations to be sent and another crib to be bought. The ties between the colony and clan were now unbreakable. They watched as John, Adam, Ash, Caleb, Rufus, Joshua, Jim, Missouri and Bobby went to greet their newest family members.

There was still the matter of finding the demons who had tried to kill the cats using the hunters but Marcus (sr.) had assured the colony and his elder that he would find them and make sure they never get near the colony again. The others in the group: John, Caleb, Rufus, Joshua, and Bobby, were in agreement and had started to hunt the demons using skills they had hoped to abandon a very long time ago. Dragon warriors came forward and, between them, had figured out who was behind the plot. With their allies, supernatural and human, the demons were now on the run and when caught, would be dealt with. Henry and Elrich had complete confidence in them.

Now, celebrations were the order of the day and the two elders were gleeful, acting like a couple of kids in a candy shop. Elle, Lorena and the other Homo-Animus needed to be contacted for the up and coming ceremonies. It was going to be very busy but both males were looking forward to it. The births of the children made it a very glorious day.

_If you want to read about the bonding ceremony, please let me know. Otherwise, this story is complete. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. _


End file.
